Martha Needed Help
by LadyLoki83
Summary: She knew shouldn't but was having to much fun with him. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the creators of Smallvile**

 **This is the first time someone has requested a story from me and I hope I did well. If this turns out good and people enjoy it. I will take it into consideration to do more one shot stories on your request. Just IM me and make sure to go into as much detail on how you would like me to write it.**

 **Oh and this is takes place in episode Metamorphosis and least clothing and farms market part**

* * *

Martha's Ride

Martha needed something new in her life or maybe something more young. She had on going relationship with a boy. She knew that should stop it but she just couldn't control her self anymore the need was just to much. As her boys and Clark's friends help set up she spotted him walking around with his girlfriend. When Chloe made it known that they were close by she had to think quick to steal him away.

"Jonathan, I needed to head back to the farm I can't believe that I forgot something." Claimed Martha

"What? We just got here." said Jonathan confused.

Whitney picking up on what Martha was trying to do said, "Don't worry Mr. Kent I can give her a ride." Looking to Lana "You don't mind being alone for a bit as I help Mrs. Kent right."

Lana smiles at him for being such a great boyfriend and shakes her head.

"Lana can stay and help us organize everything. Right Lana?" Said Chloe.

Martha smiled "You're such a good boy to help me out Lana is such a lucky girl."

Everyone got to work as Martha and Whitney walked away to his truck. Once they were far enough from the market Martha unbuckled her seat belt and moved closer to him placing her hand on high thigh. Slowly moving to closer to his manhood but not touching him and moving the hand away teasing him.

"You're killing me here Mrs. Kent"

"What have I said about you calling me Mrs. Kent?" she said as she grabbed and squeezed his manhood causing a groan to be released from him.

"Not to call you that but to call you Martha when we are alone." he said trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Good you remember." she began to slowly rub her hand gently to get hard. She began to kiss his neck smiling when she heard him moan. "Now I need you to keep driving Whitney. No matter what I do you must continue to drive."

She liked having this control over him and she was getting wet just thinking of all the things they had done and what she could do to him now. Now she couldn't allow Clark or Jonathan to know what she was doing so she slowly removed her black pants and underwear. Knowing full well that Whitney was looking at her as he tried to hide his groan with a cough.

Whitney was so hard that he knew that he wouldn't last long with all the tease that Martha was doing to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she was playing with herself and want so much to have his face between her legs. He could tell that she wanted it fast and hard this time. There had only been a few times that she would allow him to take his time with her but this ride was going to be fast. By the sounds of her moans she was very close to end and the tightness of his jeans was beginning to hurt and he needed to release the pressure of it soon.

Martha licked her figures after she was done and smiled seeing that he was definitely hard for her. She loved the power she had over him, she decided to be nice and unbutton his jeans lowered the zipper. Letting her hand slid into his jeans and pulled down both his jeans and boxers low enough so nobody had to worry about a change or clothes. Biting her lip when his cock jumped up no longer having anything to keep it down.

He tried to keep his eyes on the rode but when move one of his hands from the wheel so that she could straddle him. He slowed down a bit to make sure that he didn't crash into anything.

"Keep your eyes on the road Whitney."

Feeling the tip of his cock at her entrance all he could do was nod. Slamming herself onto him caused him to groan and he fought hard to keep his eyes open. She kept the slow speed of rising up to his tip and slamming hard onto him, her chest rubbing against his was becoming to much for him and the way her juices felt around his cock he was ready. He could tell that she was getting closer to end as well because she gave up on being slow and rode him faster. Her walls became tighter around him and that drove him to his end and released his seed in her.

"Fuck Martha."

"Now Whitney that is what you just did."

"No that's what you just did to me as I drove the truck."


End file.
